Feelings I Never Felt Before
by SonamyFan16
Summary: Shadow is harboring feelings for a certain bat. What happens when he confesses his feelings to Rouge. Will she accept him? No Flames. First Shadouge story. Please R


**Just a story that will keep you readers busy, while I'm writing Episode 5 for the story Guardian Selves.**

**Feelings I Never Felt Before**

_Flashback_

_I have been feeling more confused than ever now. The memories I have of a certain human which keeps haunting me every night, repeating the same scene over and over again in black and white images like a movie. At first it was kind of difficult for me to forget about my past, but it always somehow left a huge gap in my heart, it was always there never seeming to go away. This feeling never went away, I never told anyone about it, because I felt no one will ever understand the pain and misery I have been going through. I felt my life will never be the same ever since I lost my friend Maria, but all of that changed when I met Rouge. Even though she talks way too much about jewels, she can be a kind, outgoing, and an attentive listener at times. She fully understands what I go through and she is the only one that comforts me when no one else did. I had this feeling ever since I met Rouge, it kind of annoyed me at first until, and I realized that I might be harboring feelings for one of my friends. I don't know why I harbor feelings for her, but everytime I am near her I have butterflies in my stomach, the palms of my hands sweat like crazy, my heart beats rapidly, and I start blushing. I did the least unexpected thing I thought I never would do with anyone. I asked Rouge if she wanted to hangout with me tonight and she reluctantly agreed to my proposal. Here I am at my house after Rouge and I ate dinner at a fancy restaurant called the Pride of Moonlight. _

_End Flashback_

"Shadow I really had a fun night," Rouge said as she gave Shadow a smile.

"Yeah no problem," Shadow replied in his usual tone.

"No Shadow I mean it," Rouge said trying to convince Shadow that he was indeed cool, but she laid her hand on Shadow's hand without knowing.

"Well to honest Rouge I had a good time too," Shadow admitted as he looked down at his hand to find that Rouge's left hand was right on top of his he blushed at this. He stood frozen as his face got redder and redder still looking at Rouge's left hand on his for about 5 minutes. Rouge felt worried about Shadow because he didn't say anything right after what he said and she immediately put two of her fingers to form what sort of look like a deformed ring together and snapped Shadow back to reality.

"Oh Rouge sorry it's just that-," Shadow was saying until Rouge realized that her left hand was on top of Shadow's hand, she blushed at this and yanked her hand off, feeling embarrassed about this.

"Oh sorry Shadow I have got to go," Rouge said immediately as she turned her head away so Shadow wouldn't see her blushing, she almost got to the door. She felt a forceful, hard tug on her left arm and she turned her head slightly to see Shadow had tugged on her arm hard for her to stop.

"Listen Rouge there's something I need to tell you," Shadow said as he led Rouge away from the door and sat her down on the couch.

Rouge felt nervous and said in her mind _He might say that he would never love me._

"I know you don't love me Shadow," Rouge replied abruptly not letting Shadow say any further.

"Actually Rouge I do love you," Shadow answered back ignoring Rouge's rude interruption.

"You do I'm glad," Rouge said as she sighed with relief.

"I never had the chance to tell you because of my pride of being the ultimate lifeform kept me from telling you how I feel and I always felt this way towards you ever since I first met you," Shadow explained as Rouge stared at Shadow blankly with shock.

"Shadow I feel the same way too, but I didn't know if you felt the same way because I thought you haven't got over the death of your friend Maria, so I felt worried that you would never love me," Rouge replied as she turned her head away from Shadow not see her blush once again.

"Rouge you filled the empty gap in my heart and for that I truly love you and I was wondering-," Shadow asked nervously as he felt nervous to ask Rouge the question.

"Yes I will Shadow," Rouge smiled happily as Shadow glanced back at Rouge with a confused look on his face.

"Wait how did you know," Shadow asked looking more confused at Rouge.

"Because Shadow I always knew what was on your mind and every time you put either a gloomy face or an upset face I knew you were thinking about her and if you are nervous to tell me something I know it's hard to confess," Rouge replied sincerely.

"I see, but will you," Shadow asked with a devious smile.

"Yes I will Shadow," Rouge replied returning the smiling right back at him.

Rouge and Shadow stared into each others eyes lost in their thoughts because of their mesmerizing, but gentle eyes. Shadow felt nervous as he just leaned in closer to Rouge, and she did the same as they felt each other's tender lips. Shadow never felt so happy in his life, and deepened the kiss pouring every emotion into the kiss to make it last. After about 15 minutes of kissing each other Shadow carried Rouge bridal style to his room, so they can fall asleep.

"I feel tired Shadow," Rouge said as she yawned quietly as she could.

"Tomorrow will be a new day and I'm tired too," Shadow replied as he and Rouge slept in each other's arms together, which felt like eternity to them.

**Sorry if it is short. Hope you liked it! My first Shadouge story. Please no flames. Please R&R.**


End file.
